valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage: Plus Edition Vol 1 1
| Series = The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 (Plus Edition) | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage Plus Edition #1 is a special pre-order or "pullbox" edition of with a slightly different cover and featuring sixteen pages of exclusive bonus content including a short story written by Tim Siedell and illustrated by Raul Allen and Patricia Martin that features Linton March as pulp hero "Black Mask of Justice." Solicitation For Valiant’s dedicated pullbox customers, discover the dark world of Dr. Mirage with a special expanded edition of THE DEATH-DEFYING DR. MIRAGE #1 (of 5) – available by pre-order only! Featuring more than 15 pages of material that won’t be collected for the trade, including Jen Van Meter’s map of the worlds beyond our reality; an all-new comic story featuring the adventures of World War II-era occult secret agent; a handbook-style guide to the shadowy citizens, soul-eating beasts, and malevolent demons of the Deadside; and much more! The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage For the list of appearances of the main story, see . The Case Files of Doctor Mirage Warded Against Intrusion - Unauthorized Readers Will Be Cursed! (1 page; inside cover) Credits * Cover Artists: (credit for the main cover) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} The Black Mask of Justice Vintage cover art work; dated to Sept. 1954 (1 page; inside cover) Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * The Aquamancer Villains: * Soviet Army Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * The Empire Stone Credits & }} The Black Mask of Justice: The Empire Stone America's Most Mysterious Hero in The Empire Stone (6 pages Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buddhist Monks Villains: * Soviets / Borscht-Eaters ** Zykov * Other Characters: * Aliens * Nazis * Tigers * United States Government ** Dwight D. Eisenhower Locations: * ** *** * ** *** Hidden temple * * ** * ** Port of Items: * * * statue * Vehicles: * Cruise ships Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis International Association of Paranormal Science Professionals Member Use Only: Not for Public Distribution or Bulk Solicitation (2 pages) Appearances Registered Members: * Fairweather, Felicity Noel * Fong-Mirage, Shan Sofia * Haslet, Sean R. * Hurant, Vestor Anthony * James, Tanitha N. * Keith, Frank A. * Kuusic, Avar C. * Mirage, Li Hwen * Netzhauser, Seline Elise * Okafor, Martina L. * Orton Weir, Marla W. * Padoya, Juan Carlos Other Characters: * Jess * Leo Bern Credits * Letterers: }} Synopsis Second Lives with Doctor Mirage Fridays at 10 on The Curiosity Channel (1 page) Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Lyceum Codex Relating of the Chief Spirits dwelling past the veil in the land of Deadside and Beyond, with several of the Ministring Spirits that are under them, and all attendant servants and beasts. (5 pages) Appearances Featured Characters: * Marquess of Iquuvut * General Bem * Cardinal Andromeleth * Ut-Flem the Trickster * Skeletoners * Lutiz, Under the Bridge * Chancellor Baphamast (of Ten Thousand Trials) * Kind Shewmet * Mibrower * Daviros the Brute * Guillermo * Parasimenti Locations: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Letterers: }} You Were Warned ...Enjoy Your Warts (1 page; inside back cover) Credits }} Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage Plus Edition Vol 1 1.jpg|''The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage Plus Edition'' #1 File:The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage Plus Edition Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Textless' Promotional Art Preview DRMIRAGE 001 PLUS 001.jpg DRMIRAGE 001 PLUS 002.jpg DRMIRAGE 001 PLUS 003.jpg DRMIRAGE 001 PLUS 004.jpg DRMIRAGE 001 PLUS 005.jpg DRMIRAGE 001 PLUS 006.jpg Panels Yeti The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage Plus Edition 1 001.jpg|'Yeti'! Related References External links Category:2014 Category:2014, September Category:Plus Edition